What You See Is What You Get
by zerowolfgirl
Summary: Beast Boy, 19, decides to find out more about the dark teen on the Team and takes two things to solve his: Her life story, A Diary, and her words, A Poem book. What will he learn and will he like it. BBRae maybe SR later. DISCONTINUED


A/N: This piece of crap is the reason I haven't updated "Strange To The Unknown Eye" in a while. I already typed 2 pages… but anyway this story was loved by 10 year olds who said I should be an author. I told them that I suck and couldn't do that. Well anyway I decided to post this. Tell me what you think.

_Italics- Beast Boy's thought_s.

_Dammit I shouldn't be here… but I want to find out more about Raven…and anyway she left her door unlocked…and she's at the mall with Starfire anyway; it might take a few hours, _A 19 year oldBeast Boy of the Teen Titans went through his fellow comrades' somewhat sinister, room, though somewhat nervously. "Damn Raven why did you get rid of all the lights…damn candles…" he bumped into a statue again and caught it before it fell. BB finally reached the curtains at the end of the room and opened them. The blood red hue of light came in and bathed the gothic room to look like it was flowing with blood. Beast Boy looked around the room and his abnormal eyes twitched.

His eyes where unusual after he was captured by Slade and was somewhat tortured. Slade had forced Beast Boy to change into a number of different animal's non-stop for about 48 hours before the Titans came and found him, though all he remembered was Raven flying toward him looking pissed. He had a wolf tail, clawed hands, and he had odd yellow cat-like eyes when he got back to the tower. He spent almost a month in the informatory, his dreams full of blood, fire and the stench of death all around both human and animal scents. Purple eyes and a glowing red gem with comforting hands chased his nightmares away. When he awoke he had a huge headache and his tail and claws were gone, though his eyes stayed the same oddly silted like a cats or snakes.

The room still looked like it was bleeding; which did not sit to well with Beast Boy. Ever since Raven made them all watch a marathon of bloody videos and 'The Ring' for the hell of it they all did not like the sight of blood on things that should not bleed. He shuddered and went over to Ravens' black satin bed and sat down, his baggy camouflage cargo pants rustling and a clinking noise came from one of the many pockets. He went through her bedside table and found a few things of interest; a damascus knife, two books one blue the other black bound by blood red metal from the spine it looked like veins both locked, a poem called "The Raven", another somewhat plain black knife, and a picture of Raven in a suit and top hat with BB as a rabbit sitting on her hat. Beast Boy grinned at the picture, thinking Raven would have burned it. Beast Boy had asked her to do it and in return BB would not bug her for a week. Robin and Cy took the picture and made copies for the two of them. He put back the picture, read the poem, and looked over the knives. _Huh…never thought of her a knifey person…_ he ran his finger over the tip of the black one and a drop of blood fell from his withdrawing slit finger. "Damn it's sharp…" Beast Boy winced and put the knives back carefully. BB started going through his pockets and found his lock pick set, which included pins, screwdrivers, and actual real lock picks. Beast Boy then tried to get the lock open and soon prevailed. _Cheap locks…_ BB thought happily. He then looked through the blue book and looked on the first page. It was full of Ravens scratchy yet elegant handwriting, the page was filled with dark words and others he recognized as her favorite songs were in quotes.

BB shut the book and looked at it thoughtfully. _Her poems…well she writes as much as she reads so I'm taking this for a little while...maybe she won't notice…_

Ha, fat chance.

_She'll kill me…but maybe I can blackmail her if she finds out…_

He looked at the other books and started to open it when he heard a crash outside in the hall. BB froze, his Elvin ears twitched and, to his growing horror, he heard voices. Female voices; Raven and Starfire.

_Oh shit, she's going to kill me!_

BB looked around franticly and noticed the window. He shoved the two books in one of his pockets and shut the drawer. He ran and jerked the window open, then at the same time turned into a hawk and flew straight out the window just as the door opened and the girl BB was running or flying from walked in, dressed in her civilian clothes, her arms full of bags and covered in black and red spider like fishnets. She wore a baggy skull tee-shirt, faded grayish loose pants and a headband over her charka. She dumped all the bags, mostly from Hot Topic and a few other stores like Waldenbooks, on her bed and turned around to thank Starfire, who was also in civilian clothes, for the mall trip when she saw he window open. She thought back to about 4 in the morning when Star had dragged her out of bed for a 'Day off for Girls' as she had said it. Raven couldn't think of any reason to open her window that early, though she couldn't think at all really that early, all she remembered was Star running around getting her ready to go out.

"Uh… Starfire? When you woke me up this morning did you open my window?" Raven asked, still looking at the window. A cold chill crept into the room, and Starfire didn't think it was from the open window.

"Umm…no friend Raven," Star said quite nervous. "I only woke you up and took you to the mall of shopping."

"Which we got kicked out of when you tried to go in," Raven said, still looking at the window with narrowed eyes. "A bit of advice Star, don't leave the tower till Beast Boy gets up. Usually everything's open by then." Raven finally ripped her eyes away from the window and looking at her blushing friend. Her civilian clothing consisted of sunglasses and a purple tank top with a pair of light shorts, she had assorted armbands and wristbands and she wore sandals for some reason. She looked embarrassed as she looked at her painted toenails to Raven.

"I am sorry friend, I didn't mean to do something bad-"

"No Starfire you didn't know when the mall opened, it wasn't your fault…though It might be fun to go in the mall that early…" Raven said as she moved around her room looking for misplaced things and putting her cloth and things Starfire got her away. Starfire floated over to the window and looked out; she scratched the back of her head and shut the window. A gasp and a few things being thrown made Star jump, she turned to find Raven looking through her night side table quite franticly then she ran around her room going through random things and then tossing them aside. Starfire was confused; she had never seen Raven act like this, and frankly it was rather scary. Then suddenly she stopped, her eye was twitching and glowing and she was shaking, her hands were clenched into fists.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY POEMS AND DIARY! I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID IT! YOU (BEEPING) (BEEP)!"

All the lights in Titans Tower promptly blew up as Star flew for cover in her room. Beast Boy was in the City and his ear twitched. He still had the books and was walking to the park.

"Did I just hear something?"


End file.
